CCNY, the science flagship of the CUNY is heavily (75%) involved in educating students from underrepresented minority populations. It is our goal to develop a program at CCNY that draws on existing strengths and focuses and promotes investigations on drug abuse. Our clear aim is to encourage entry of young minority undergraduates and graduate scholars to a career in drug abuse research. The program is thematically focused on the long-term sequel of in utero exposure to cocaine. The neurobiological investigations encompass research on molecular, cellular, and neurochemical effects of exposure to cocaine. The program includes active research faculty, educators specializing in drug abuse graduate and undergraduate research students who share interest in the neurobiology of stimulants and in understanding addiction as a brain disease. The aims of the application are to enhance the breadth of research at CCNY that focuses on the neurobiology of drugs of abuse. The program is also designed to develop individual research projects and to stimulate interest of other faculty and students in research on drug abuse. The overall aim of this program is to facilitate the career development of minority undergraduate and graduate students who will mature into independent investigators of the future. The specific projects proposed are: 1. MAPK in in utero cocaine-induced abnormal neuron differentiation. 2. GSK3beta in prenatal cocaine-induced D1 dopamine receptor dysfunction and dendritic elongation. 3. Prenatal cocaine alterations of NMDA receptor assembly. 4. Protection against the glutametergic effects of in utero cocaine. The PI is an established drug abuse researcher with over 30 years experience. He and other senior faculty will serve as mentors to junior scientists. As a group the faculty are extremely experienced in attracting and mentoring young minority scholars to research. The Institution has committed significant financial support to help secure the success of this program that aims to enhance interest in minorities in the choice of career in drug abuse research.